Heisui Myaku
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Hagane Kano is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. Heisui Myaku (イザー勢 七, Myaku Heisui) is a main protonginst in Naruto Fukkgatari. He is a human, a Jonin-Ranked Tsuahiyuki member under the Eigth Division, leader of Team Delta , and the former leader of Xcution. Plot History Background One hundred and twenty years before the start of the series, Bleach, Heisui was a former shinigami who had encountered Azien a few times and warned him nothing good will come of his attempt to gain the Hogyoku. Azien howerver tells him to shut his mouth up as he was a useless old captian being replaced by an old man, sigifying that he may have been the captian before Yammato. Heisui shakes his head and then begins to leave, howerver before he can, Azien reveals he already has the Hogyaku in his possession and uses it on Heisui to start a hollowification process. Howerver something goes horribly wrong during this process. Azien explains this as a "test drive" to help him out with using the Hogyaku's abilities. Eventualy Heisui will become a human, losing all of his shinigami abilities. Not wanting to become a useless old human as he calls it, Heisui proteces that he wishes to join Azien in his plans in order to keep his powers. Azien agrees, but nevertheless uses the Hogyaku to strip Heisui of his abilities to prevent treason. Azien later tells him that if he can gain his powers back if he joins his newest organazation. Heisui agrees. He is later placed in the eigth division with Azien telling him that he is still usefull, even without shinigami powers. Heisui becomes a jonin, and a leader to Team Delta. About two years later, Heisui begins his research on how to regain shinigami abilities, or at least any abilities at all. That is when he ran into the mysterious group Xcution and learned about the Fullbring. He beame the groups temporary leader, but eventualy went back to Tsuahiyuki after getting a warning from Azien. During the Zanpackto Tales arc, Heisui was working as an undercover agent for Azien. In his time in soul society, Heisui was the third seat in the fifth division, and he was one of the people Yammato called to hunt down Koga Kuchiki and was present during his sealing. Sometime in his past, Heisui was involved in fighting and defeating The Fallen. It appears that Heisui played an important role in defeating him, as both parties have a massive grudge aginst each other for over a hundred years. Return of The Fallen Arc Heisui is seen with the other members of Team Delta and they are training. Howerver it is stoped when a messanger hawk delivers a scroll to Heisui stating that The Fallen has returned. Immediley Heisui started to shake and shiver at the thought. Worried for thier leader, various members of Team Delta wondered what was wrong. Heisui doesent respond but questionably states that they are done training for the day. Heisui is seen talking to the Seiju-Commander, Naruto Uzumaki, about The Fallen. Understanding that it is a serious threat, Naruto assins Team Delta and a few others to stop this threat once and for all. Heisui gathers his weapons and begins to leave. He tells his team mates that he is assined to an S-Ranked mission and that he may not be comming back at all. This causes the members of Team Delta to panic and weep, and eventualy beg Heisui into letting them come with him. Appearence Personailty -doesent seem to like humans, doesent like the Hogyaku, Azien is seen respectfull somewhat. Fear and respect for the Fallen. Powers and Abilities As a Jonin, it is safe to assume that Heisui is a strong induvisial, often refered as one as Xcution's strongest members and humans overall. He is able to fight evenly with many Vizard and shinigami, dispite by abilities and age should have been stronger then him. While not having a sword, Heisui is said to be an expert Blacksmith. Heisui also has some moderate knowledege on herbs and plants, using them to heal ingured teammates. General Genius Intellgence: As part of the Eigth Division, Heisui is concidered to have a vast amount of knowledege. His knowledege has shown to surpassing that of Mayuri. Master Taijustu Combantant: Even aginst armed opponets, Heisui is shown to be able to fight evely aginst them and disarm some of the moast talanted Kenjustu experts, such as Yammy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and even Kenpachi (with eyepach on). Enchanced Speed: Heisui is remarkable fast. He is able to keep up with the likes of Love and other Vizards, regardless if they have donned thier Vizard Mask or not. Enchanced Strength: Heisui also has a lerge degree of strength, able to carry his fullbring which requires an immense amount of strength and effortlessy block a full powered attack from Hiyori Sarugaki's Zanpackto. Enchanced Durability: Heisui is able to withstand a level 55 Kido destruction spel from Kisuke, and not suffer from any damage. He is also able to free himself from almost any binding spell. Fullbring Mizugan Unchin (水ガンの運賃, Water Gunfare) takes the form of a minature water gun. When Heisui wishes to use it, he channels his energy into his Fullbring, thus turning the water gun into an actual weapon. The gun becomes extremely heavy, and only those that posses Heisui's strength or greater is capable of weilding it. As it name implies, Heisui's fullbring gives him controll over water, the gun itself has a cotinueous supply and only runs out once Heisui's own energy reserves depleate. *'Water Bullets:' This technique allows Heisui to spew multiple water bullets from Mizugan Unchin. The bullets are somewhat slow, but leave a great impact on whatever they hit or make contact with. They are also hard to counter. *'Water Beem: '''By using a large amount of water and energy to date, Heisui can fire a super large current of water capable of washing away weaker opponets and causing physical damage to the stronger ones. *'Mizugan Unchin Transformación: Ultimate Pistola (変換：究極のピストル, Mizugan Unchin Transformation: Form Ultamite): is a technique that once spoken, forces the Fullbring to make another transformation into a larger, more powerfull weapon. Heisui calls this transformation the "battle form" of '''Mizugan Unchin. In this form, Mizugan's techniques become more powerfull, and requires it's holder to posses even greater strength to weild it. Heisui has compared this transformation to a Zanpackto's Bankai many times. Armaldo even stated it has the same amount of power and features, minus the shinigami. **'Water Blade Formation:' Heisui can controll the water from his fullbring, and use it to form a blade from the base of Mizugan's mouth. It posses capable power; able to deflect moast attacks and be used to fight with a shinigami Zanpackto. Transformation Heisui has displayed an unexplained transformation on various occasions. Backstage Pass Quotes Triva -Heisui is the 14th character I've created. -His hame means Calm Water Pulse.